


Goodbyes

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: !!S5 Spoilers - spoilers for the last episode of Season 5!!Ahsoka contemplates leaving the Jedi and is given some help
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Goodbyes

Ahsoka kept looking forwards, eyes on the city in front of her. A view she wouldn’t be seeing any time soon, or any time ever again now. She would miss the sunsets, time spent training the Younglings in the late afternoons with the sun coming through the clouds and lighting up the platform she was currently sat on. She would miss learning from the old Masters, even if their lessons weren’t always obvious at first. There were too many things she hadn’t realised were lessons but she had come out the other end with more patience, or not judging people based on their appearances, or that there’s a value in staying quiet and listening. 

She forced herself to not turn around when she heard the footsteps approaching her from behind. “I’ll be gone soon, Master. I thought I would take one last look before I go.” Ahsoka said softly, blinking back tears. 

“There was a time I would have left the Order.” Obi-Wan hummed, sitting down beside her, legs folded up underneath him. “There’s been moments where some memories haven been too hard to ignore.” Sitting cross legged in a room deep in the temple, eyes shut and his Padawan braid tickling his shoulder. Qui-Gon’s voice in his ear as he softly guided Obi-Wan into a meditation, taught him to feel the living things all around him. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, “I … I can’t stay. I want to, but I think the Force is guiding me to go somewhere else.” It was almost like there was a rope tied around something in her chest pulling her away from the Temple and out into the galaxy beyond. She still wasn’t sure where she would go, what she would do or who she could trust now but there was time to learn. It hadn’t been too bad running around the lower levels with Ventress, well, wouldn’t have been had the circumstances been different. The ex-Sith’s fighting style was something else. Ahsoka had practiced her forms religiously in the Temple under the guidance of each Master, had watched the way Obi-Wan and Anakin fought, but found herself wanting to try a bit more of the Bounty Hunter’s style. 

“Then you’ll need these. Enough to buy a good ship, some new clothes too.” Obi-Wan said after a moment, putting a small bag down on the ledge between them, “No arguments. They’re mine to do with as I please.”

Ahsoka reached out and took the bag of credits, a small smile on her face. It wouldn’t be easy but this would help. She dragged herself away from staring out at the city, “Thank you, Master.” She caught his smile and finally stood up, ready to leave.  
“I know the Force is with you. We all do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished watching S5 today and I will admit I cried about so many things while watching. The ending has left me with so many questions but I couldn't bring myself to watch any more episodes without giving this the depth of thought it deserved.  
> First time writing for the Star Wars series at all, first time really getting into the fandom. I fell in love with how beautiful the final scene was but thought it would be nice if she was given some help from a familiar face :)   
> Please R&R, kudos, whatever it is you guys do on this site.


End file.
